1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle-attachable trailers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to trailers for non-articulated attaching to a pulling or towing vehicle, for general hauling purposes, for transporting recreational vehicles, and for use as camping trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal trailers are almost a necessity for home owners who typically need to transport dirt, rock, fertilizer, or building supplies. Trailers have also become a necessity for transporting recreational vehicles such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, jet skis, and snowmobiles. Finally, the popularity of outdoor camping and the desire for low-cost lodging has made camping trailers popular. However, backing a trailer is tedious for those who have not developed the skill that is necessary for quick and easy backing.
Camping trailers provide a way to enjoy the outdoors and also avoid much of the cost of lodging. However, the length of conventional trailers make them a nuisance if they are pulled when visiting places of interest, especially towns. And, if left disconnected and unattended, they may be stolen. Thus there is a need for a camping trailer that is both steeringly rigid with the towing vehicle and longitudinally compact.